


Gintama: Drabbles

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: A collection of Gintama drabbles because posting them individually would only make clutter.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakamoto Tatsuma, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki leaves the war willingly. He is the traitor, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sticking a bunch of mini thingers I've been writing on Tumblr here. If I write more than anticipated I will include an index or something. I always side-glance prompts, by the way. Also, maybe something will catch my fancy and I'll accidentally write a whole-ass WIP. Who knows.
> 
> My Tumblr can be found [here!](https://infiniteinmystery.tumblr.com/) And my Twitter is [here!](https://twitter.com/remmwritesohno)

The words stuck in Gintoki's throat, an apology maybe, an excuse. His mouth was open but nothing came out. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended, wasn't supposed to be how he left his mark. But when he looked into the eyes of his comrades, battle weary and exhausted, he could see it clear as day. The men were divided already, picking sides, already looked at him like a traitor. While no words had been said, the betrayal must have been clear.

Gintoki had done something and the men knew he had been in the wrong. The majority seemed to favor Katsura and Takasugi, only a few asking Gintoki if he could possibly make this right.

There was no way in hell he could make this right. The only way he could make it right was to leave.

So he left, his back to the smoke and ashes, blood and broken steel. He left, his back to the friends he had promised to protect, the friends he had ruined in one fell swoop.

He left with blood on his hands he would never wash off.


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too long before the events of Be Forever Yorozuya, Gintoki notices something.
> 
> Tags: Implied Suicidal Thoughts

Standing in his bathroom with the door locked behind him, Gintoki _knew_. He knew the second he saw the black marks trailing up his hand in an intricate pattern what it meant. He had heard about this, knew it was a problem that was already in full swing. His internal clock was counting down fast now, but he knew it wasn't counting down to death.

Death would be too kind.

This was different, a new hell all in itself. This was a disaster rapidly approaching and Gintoki knew there was nothing he could do except throw himself into preparing, into making sure when he needed to slip away and disappear for good, no one would notice. He needed to make sure his friends and family were safe, that regardless of how much damage he did, they had a fighting chance.

_It's okay._

He smiled sadly at his own reflection, wondering just how much time he had left, wondering if he would indulge in his relationships before he'd go. He would never be able to say everything he needed to say, would never be able to apologize for what he was about to do. There wasn't enough time, enough words, enough love.

He just hoped they'd understand.

He sighed as he turned away from his reflection, heading out to start his day. He would die like this. He would end it himself if he had to. But no one would know until it was too late. And all too soon, before he even knew it, the White Plague was spreading like wildfire.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has been saved, but Gintoki lost someone precious. Again.

The hardest part about saving the world was that Gintoki had to say goodbye.

He sat alone at the grave, the world in one piece, everyone and everything recovering just as it should be. Utsuro had taken everything Gintoki had loved and had almost destroyed it, but in the end, they had all survived. Mostly. That was all that mattered, wasn’t it? Their losses had been minimal. Gintoki’s? Catastrophic.

Gintoki poured a second cup of sake, his eyes on the cup as he set the bottle down onto the tomb with an audible _clunk._ He stared at it for a moment, imaging Takasugi was sitting there beside him fine and dandy, smirking at him with that kiseru poised neatly in his hands. Gintoki doubted Takasugi wanted him to mourn. Gintoki didn’t plan to.

“ _I didn’t expect you to miss me.”_

“Drink up, short stuff.” Gintoki said. He paused for a solid minute, eyes closed and thoughts silent, before he opened his eyes again. He whipped the sake cup to the side, spraying the alcohol into the nearby grass before pouring himself his second drink.

Gintoki tipped the drink back before setting the cup back down. He had stayed too long. “Say hello to Shouyou for me.”


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki takes the kids camping and is reminded of his past.

Gintoki really hated the dark. It was supposed to be a fun camping trip, spending the night in a tent under the stars. He had taken the kids fishing and they had loved it just like he had. But when night fell, he realized his mistake.

It was too dark. The kids were passed out beside him in the tent, snoring loudly, but his eyes were wide open, ears listening very carefully to the world around him. It was darker than black, a hand in his face invisibile. How many men had died silently in the darkness at his own hands?

Too many to count.

The silence unnerved him. It reminded him of times better off forgotten, or even better, times he needed to accept. He closed his eyes, his focus settling into his other senses. In the darkness, there was death.


	5. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki hears the rumor. He's worried someone he loves has died.
> 
> Pairing Hint if you squint: Gintoki/Takasugi

The rush of the fight was one thing. Gintoki could become one with the adrenaline, the sword in his hands and the blood spraying, could lose himself to its madness so that he may rise above and survive longer than the rest 

But the rush back to the camp was something different, a chill tingling through his veins as cold fear washed over him, fear he never felt at the sharp end of a sword. News had gotten around of a fatal injury, and there was only one person who fit the description.

"Zura? Is Takasugi back?" Gintoki called as he rushed back into camp, into his shared tent with the other commanders. He hoped his voice didn't give away his fear but he knew he sounded desperate when he threw the tent flap open.

"Relax." Takasugi said from the corner where he had been arguing with Katsura over battle strategies. "No one died. It was a spy."

Gintoki sighed, warmth instantly flooding his system.

"I know." Gintoki lied. "I'm here because someone stole my Pokari."


	6. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki's got a crush, but so does his crush.
> 
> Pairing Hint: Gintoki/Takasugi

Gintoki knew better. He knew when he stood by Takasugi's side, parrying and striking in perfect sync with the teen beside him, knew that they would never work. Not because their attitudes were similar enough that they argued over everything. Not because they were constantly in battle, fighting on the losing side of a war and it was very likely that one of them would die. Not because they weren't good enough friends, close enough comrades.

No. The reason it wouldn't work out was something much simpler than that. Something that both warmed and broke Gintoki's heart.

"Zura." Takasugi said the second they were back at camp, his voice low but always pleasant to Gintoki's ears. "You burned your hair. Idiot."

Gintoki watched from afar as his best friend scowled, refusing to shift over on the log he was perched on when Takasugi sat too close. Zura began to bicker, but Gintoki didn't hear a word.

He was too busy staring at Takasugi's infatuated gaze.


	7. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki skulks through the shadows.
> 
> Tags: BFY, Suicidal Thoughts.

Gintoki ghosted through the streets, just him and the world and the plague and his thoughts lost to the dark side. There was nothing left for the world as long as he lived, nothing left for him to do or say as he lurked in the shadows. Nothing to do but wait for it to all be over. The plague had taken more than enough lives already, lives Gintoki had doomed ten years prior in the war, on that battlefield. He could hear them in his ears, echoing inside of his hollowness.

How could he have known that it would turn out this way? How could he have known he was infected? He couldn't have.

So he skulked through the shadows. Watching. Waiting. Knowing. There was nothing he could do to save the world, nor himself. Perhaps in another life, another timeline. Perhaps there was a version of his world where everyone could live.


	8. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto visits Zura and they do their hair.
> 
> Tags: SakaZura, ridiculousness, fluff.

"Why are you nagging me? What did I do, Mom? I'm just having a phase!" Sakamoto whined, eyes pinched shut in pain when Katsura pulled on the comb. He regretted coming here as Katsura's partner for a party, regretted letting Katsura anywhere near his hair.

"Because you're an oaf and your hair is just as disastrous as Gintoki's." Katsura said, yanking the comb out. "You need a hair iron. I can't even dress you up, let alone take you anywhere."

Sakamoto gasped, catching Katsura's wrist. Last time Katsura had touched him with a hair iron, Sakamoto had ended up with a round bald spot right on the top of his head. "Oh no, not again. I won't let you. Absolutely not, aha!"

"Gintoki let me." Katsura pouted.

"Gintoki let's you get away with everything. Now let me pamper you in return. You made my hair all frizzy so it's time to return the favor." Sakamoto said. He tugged Katsura over beside him, stealing the comb from his hands.

"But the party-"

And when Sakamoto was done, Katsura's hair was standing on end from static.


	9. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto visits Gintoki.
> 
> Tags: SakaGin, fluff

"You look so stupid." Gintoki said, sinking deeper into his couch with his hands on his stomach. His belly was warm from the alcohol, eyes heavy lidded and tired. He was miserable, yes, but less miserable now that Sakamoto was here. "Stupid perm head."

"Says the other stupid perm head." Sakamoto shot back, equally slumped into Gintoki's couch. He had drunk more, had brought some Amanto beer with him that had hit Gintoki like a truck.

"At least my perm has charm. Yours is just a rats nest." Gintoki shit back, eyes still on the anime Sakamoto had brought from a distant planet. Gintoki wasn't sure if Sakamoto's story had been credible, but the anime probably had originated here on Earth.

"At least I wash mine, ha ha." Sakamoto said. "I used voluminous shampoo to make the curls spring all perky. You should try it sometimes, Kintoki."

"Shut up." Gintoki snapped back. "I hate you sometimes."

"And sometimes I love you." Sakamoto replied. And it was enough to make Gintoki bite his tongue on his next retort, flustered.


End file.
